gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Killer
Lance Killer is a minor character in the Gumbapedia Fanon Wikia. Appearance Killer is a Orange cat who has no whiskers, and a pink shirt that sometimes says "2 cool 4 you". He has blue pants, and a tail that isn't visible most of the time. His "Formal" wear is a Blue and Yellow Long Sleeve shirt, and a pair of Pink Pants and (Rarely) a Multicolored Stain Glass Patterned Hat. He also has plain red eyes, which makes his vision mostly red. Personality Unlike most characters here, Killer seems to be special in a very interesting way. His body is half clay, and half rubber, so he can use his arms legs, tail, and other body parts to stretch onto tall places. He is also nice, as long as no one makes fun of him too much. History Season 2 The Injured Killer's early appearance was in The Injured, as a cameo. He is seen at the hospital, worrying if Gumball, Darwin, and Anais will be ok. This was his only appearance in Season 2. Season 4 Fusion Madness Killer's first true appearance was in the Fusion Madness Special. He tries to protect the wattersons from The Jaw Brothers. Episode Appearances Season 2 The Injured Season 4 Fusion Madness Trivia *Despite the fact that his page was created by Agentpman1, he isn't actually created by Agent himself. He was created by a friend of his called gumballcariedarwin on Deviantart, thus, making him the first character who Agent mostly puts in his stories, but didn't create himself. * Despite his name, Killer isn't actually a Killer. He only injures people when they make him angry. * Killer melts in water * Killer temporarily losses his power`s after being hit with an electrical current * if anyone calls him, Killer will show up almost immediately and say something like *you rang?* or *someone say my name?* but won`t show up unless your yelling it * Killer lives in a sewage system about 3 miles away from the Watterson`s house. * his Tongue is a Toxic Green and glows in the Dark. * Killer`s eye`s will only change color if he`s Sick. * due to a mutation in his saliva Killers Spit kills 100% of Germs and can grant wishes if put in a container. *Killer scene of taste is extremely messed up so every thing tastes sweet, sour, spicy, or like Cheese *Killer has 9 stomachs, 3 hearts, 11 very small Kidneys, 4 lungs, 9 small and large Intestines. *because of his need for energy Killer Digest every thing and leaves no waste products, basically meaning he just goes into the Bathroom to mess with the Paper towels and soap. *Loves to challenge people to board games and sit for hours trying to figure out how to play. his favorite game is Chess but he never remembers how to play *Because of something that happened during his childhood Killer goes Bonkers and destroys every thing in his path when hit on the head, but will stop when hit on the head again.when he`s going crazy he`s multicolored. he also goes cross eyed and has trouble not laughing *if one of his eye`s get cracked he can no longer use any powers on that side of his body until it is fixed. and it usually takes 75 hours for it to be repaired fully but it won`t heal unless he`s focusing on it **he will also slowly rot until he repairs his eye Category:Gallery